100 Theme Challenge Mystique Sonia and Mighty Ray
by Sakuralove123
Summary: 100 Theme Challenge for the pairing Mystique Sonia and Mighty Ray from Hero 108. Enjoy!
1. Introduction

"Welcome to First Squad Mystique Sonia. My name is Lin Chung, it's a pleasure to meet you." welcomed the second boy known as Lin Chung greeted her as the young fifteenth year old girl had walked in, and was introduced by Commander Ape Truly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well." She replied politely with Yaksha perched on top her head. The two of them bowed respectfully to each other, and she faced the other boy at the table who was busying himself by tapping his fingers in a rhythmic motion across the steel round table in which he sat at, obviously bored out of his mind. She grinned and lowered her head to his eye level with her hands behind her back, and continued to stare at him until his gaze fell on her.

He furrowed his eyes in annoyance as she continued to stare, the goofy grin still etched across her face. "What?." He asked confused as to why the new recruit was staring at him, especially with that stupid grin.

"...Hey, would you mind telling me your name? Or do you want me to keep calling you 'Hey'?" she asked him.

He grinned and jabbed his thumb to his chest proudly. "Name's Mighty Ray, the strongest hero of First Squad."

One of Sonia's eyebrows arched as she then nodded, and pointed. "Alright then, just to tell you in case you didn't notice, but your fly's down."

**((So I'm doing this 100 Theme Challenge for the pairing Mystique Sonia and Mighty Ray from Hero 108. There are so little fanfics about this couple on this site! Gotta make more! I hope you've enjoyed! I'll try and update quickly since they're more like drabbles, and short and easy.**

**Toodles~**

**SakuraLullaby123**


	2. Driving

"Do you exactly know how to drive one of these things?" asked Mystique Sonia riding on her personally assigned turtle that she was sitting on, her hands clenching the turtle's shell for dear life. Every little bump on the road that they'd drove over freaked her out, scared that she might fall off at the speed they were going around the practice track for riding on the turtles. It was her very first time riding the animal transformed vehicles, and since she had started a few days ago, Hands said that it would be nonnegotiable to not learn how to ride one of them.

Mighty Ray who had been riding a little ways ahead, looked back towards her. "You don't know how to ride a turtle?" he asked, a grin becoming visible be each growing second.

She furrowed her blue eyes to him, and crossed her arms which she now wished that she hadn't done so. The moment that her arms stacked on top of one another, her body slipped from her turtle and the next thing she knew she had done a face plant right into the dirt.

The teenage boy braked his turtle to a halt, when he had heard the slight thud from behind him. He turned his head to see Sonia's body had fallen off the green animal and her face met the grainy soil of the practice track.

When she had lifted her head, her whole face was caked with dry, rust colored dust, and little pieces of gravel that were mixed in from the ground. As soon as he had gotten a good look at her his face grew into a huge grin, and his eyes squeezed shut as he erupted into a fit of laughter.

She vigorously wiped the dirt from her face, with Yaksha's help. "Shut up!" She retorted while continuing to rub her face. "It was my first time riding one of those!"

Mighty Ray's laughter continued when he held out his hand to her, his eyes only partially seen by his intense chuckling. "Here."

The female blinked a few times before looking at him uncertain.

He opened one eye to look at her. "Don't you need help up?" The raven haired boy asked.

She shrugged and grasped her smaller hand in his, but instead of rising to her feet she instead pulled his arm towards the ground, his face hitting the ground.

She started to laugh as he slowly rose his head, it caked with the soil, he glared his red eyes at his team mate. "Hey! What was that for?!" He spat. "I was trying to help you!"

She couldn't help herself from laughing at his face covered like her was. "Ha ha aha! Serves you right!"

He clenched the dirt with his bare hands, and smiled as a thought surfaced in his mind. "Oh yeah?" He replied grabbing a fistful of dirt and pitching it at her, the ball exploding on impact into a cloud of dust.

She then spat out the dirt that had made it's way into her mouth and most of her face and body. She looked at him and smiled, whipping out her tongue and propelling it around like the propeller of an airplane causing dust and dirt to air around like a mini-dusty tornado, catching the boy in the vortex. "Eabth dirfth!"

_((I'm not real proud of this one...but here you go! ~SakuraLullaby123))_


	3. Under The Rain

Under The Rain_  
_

Rain beat heavily against the windows, the sounds echoing through out the whole Big Green base. Everyone was soundly asleep, resting up for what the next day would bring. All saved for one.

While everyone else was enjoying a good nights sleep, a single Big Green warrior was seated on the wooden ledge that was fixed to the side of the large building ever since the newly rebuilt base. His legs dangled off the ledge, swinging with it's legs freely. Damp black locks blowing with the summer storm's wind, causing fine hairs to obscure the vision of his bright red eyes.

How long he'd been outside in the drizzling rain he didn't know, but he couldn't seem to fall asleep. His bed felt like it had been covered with sharp pine needles, and no matter which way that he turned, he couldn't find a area that would let him fall asleep. So he thought that maybe feeling the coolness of the rain might make him tired enough to go to sleep.

But it didn't work, so he remained in the same feet dangling position as he did when he came outside, the whisps of wet air blowing and hitting his face. "There's nothing else to do..." He murmered under his breath, resting his chin on the palm of his hand and closing his eyes.

"You could try sleeping." said a female voice from behind him as a soft towel floated onto his head.

He blinked then turned to see Mystique Sonia in her usual night wear with one hand on her hips while Yaksha had become a umbrella, protecting her from the drizzling rain. She was the last person that he expected to see in the early hours of the morning. "What are you doing out here?" He asked with a puzzled expression. "Was I loud or something to wake you up?"

She sat down next to him then shook her head. "No...that's just it, I _couldn't_ hear you." She replied looking at him.

"What do you mean by that?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

She folded her arms under her chest. "You snore, and since your room is right next to mine, I hear it every single night. So not hearing it for once, i knew something was up." She explained calmly, trying to be quiet so that she didn't wake anyone. "But why''re you out here? It's raining! You're gonna catch a cold, or be too tired to do anything!" She said in a verbally soft manner.

He shrugged and looked down to his feet. "I can't sleep, thought if I went outside while it's raining, that maybe I'll be more tired and able to fall asleep."

Her eyes widened as she stared at him. "You mean you haven't been to sleep yet?"

Ray shook his head, continuing to stare down towards his reflection in the water. "Nope."

"You need to get some sleep Banana Brain, plain and simple."

He rolled his eyes. "You don't say...? Besides I've already tried, I just can't tonight." He replied quietly in response. "I just have nights like these sometimes."

The raven haired girl remained quiet for a few moments until she thought of an idea. She quickly whispered something to Yaksha who nodded happily. She smiled and retreived a similar blue intrument from her pocket. "Maybe this might work."

He watched her start to bring the flute to her lips, and begin to play a soothing melody that emmited from the woodwind. The music wasn't bright or peppy, but gentle and gave a feeling of peace.

That with the added sound of the drizzling created a relaxing atmosphere that started making the warriors eyelids difficult to keep open. He brought his knees to his chest while laying his chin on top them as he continued to listen quietly, the sound making him drowsy.

Sonia continued to play until she felt a light pressure against her shoulder. She turned her head to find that Ray had fallen sound asleep, his face a relaxed one. She couldn't help the smile that made it's way onto her face as she continued to watch her teammate sleep. The blue eyed female gently lifted his head so that it was placed softly on her lap.

He moved a little causing her heart to race, then stopped when he found a spot that was comfortable for him and didn't more any more.

Mystique Sonia could feel her hands wiping the fallen strands of hair from his eyes. She ran her hands through his wet hair, feeling the cool touch against her fingertips. She tapped Yaksha with a smile, and he quietly crawled down from his place on her head, then stretched into a large pink colored blanket, covering the young teenage boy. "Thanks Yaksha." She whispered quietly as the creature chittered happily.

She would stay there until he would wake up, she wasn't sure how long it would be, but she hoped that it wasn't any time soon.

_Here's Chapter 3, hope that it was okay! ~SakuraLullaby123_


	4. Tears

_Based on The Bronze Giant Part 2_

* * *

Tears

"I should've stopped her from coming in here!" stated Mighty Ray, removing yet another large piece of stone that had once been used as the roof of the military base, formerly known as Big Green. He continued while clearing away more scraps of the building, trying his hardest to clear out the rubble in hopes of pulling the members out alive.

"She did what she thought she had to. You could not have stopped her Mighty Ray." responded Lin Chung, also helping with the process of removing the debris away.

Of course he couldn't, but he still blamed himself. It was_ his_ fault. He was supposed to cover her, a good job he did. He should have been right next to her, maybe that way, he could have stopped her from even entering Big Green. It was all his fault, he could only pray that she was still alive, if she wasn't...he would never forgive himself.

Finally only a huge plate of flat rock was left, with a grunt, Mighty Ray hastily threw it over towards his left as it sounded with a huge thud. He glanced down the large hole that had been revealed when he removed the enormous boulder like rock.

_Something's dug this_. Mighty Ray thought to himself, staring down into nothing but blackness. He could feel his feeling of hope begin to grow stronger than before. She could still be alive! He knitted his eyebrows together and vaulted from his spot next to the ledge, quickly being engulfed by the darkness. "Come on!" He hollered as the rest were quick to follow behind.

The boy landed roughly, a sharp stinging sensation surging from his wrist to all through his body. He gritted his teeth, containing any yelps or shouts of pain. He didn't have time to worry about some injury, it was probably nothing anyway. He was quick to his feet as he sprinted on-wards to wherever the tunnel was leading them to.

There were many turns that seemed to go on forever, seeming as if they were getting nowhere until light could be seen from a distance away.

His legs and feet were burning, aching for him to stop since the four of them had been running for so long. But he couldn't stop, he couldn't. Not until he saw her, safe. Alive.

The light now surrounded them as it ascended from the path to what seemed like above ground. He could climb up there with no problem, with another spring, he jumped from the sides of the tunnel until reaching a spot to where he could grab onto a thick root, allowing his other teammates to continue up ahead of him. When -Hands passed him, he used the heel of his foot to flip out from his place to the ground above.

_Where is she...?_! Thought Mighty Ray, his breathing still audible as he tried to regain his normal pulse. He scanned the trees, seeing not a soul except for his teammates. _No...where is she?!_

"Lin Chung? Jumpy? Mighty Ray?" A feminine voice spoke from somewhere around them.

A moment later, a familiar figure stepped out from behind a tall tree. "It is you guys!" She added happily a huge smile on her face. "Boy am I glad to see you!"

Mighty Ray felt his chest begin to tighten, almost to where it hurt. She was alive, not hurt either! He didn't even notice his feet already moving to where he was in a full on run. The next thing he knew, his arms were wrapped tightly around her.

"M-Mighty Ray?" Sonia asked, bewildered by his actions.

"You_ idiot!_" He shot back angrily. "I was so worried about you!"

Sonia was baffled as to why he was so upset, and not to mention hugging him. He'd always complain about touching her. Let alone _hug_ her this tightly. "Mighty Ray...hey are you oka-" She began but stopped as he pulled his head back far enough to see his face.

Large lines streaked his face, a sign that he was crying, his eyes were making soft crackling noises from were the water based liquid were touching the magical electrical eyeballs that he had in replace for his old one that had been turned to stone.

He hastily wiped them with his arm, only to be replaced by new ones. "Well I am now..." He whispered softly, wrapping his arms around her again, more tightly this time. His chest felt as if it would come beating right out of his chest from how close he was to her, but it didn't matter. He was crying, something he's never done in a very long time, but all of it didn't seem to be of concern.

She was _safe_, and_ alive._

"I'd never though I'd say this...but." He started, pulling away from her, his cheeks burning. "Glad to see ya."

* * *

_I hope this makes up for the tardiness, people seem to really like this story! I'm really glad! _

_Drop some suggestions! Who knows? I may be able to write it. Nothing sexual though. :D Toodles! ~Sakura_


End file.
